


Hey, I love you

by Thaucrippes (Legit_staytzen_0601)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin Is A Sweetheart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legit_staytzen_0601/pseuds/Thaucrippes
Summary: Jisung notices that Hyunjin has been avoiding him for a week now so he takes the matter into his own hands.





	Hey, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm back with another Hyunsung fic because I love these two so much.  
> This is rated T for swearing. 
> 
> Uh so I hope you enjoy! Thank you!

Jisung was mad, no, he was furious. He has used up all the cuss words in his head and he might need a few more, figuring his boyfriend has been avoiding him for a week now. He doesn't know why, and he's going to figure out whether Hyunjin likes it or not.

He's currently sitting at a table in the campus cafeteria with his two friends, Chan and Changbin. The two eyed him warily as he stabbed his fork into his cold lasagna. "Dude, are you okay?" Chan asked. "No, I want to kill a person named Hwang Hyunjin." Jisung looked up from his plate. "Do you happen to know him?" Changbin rolled his eyes at him.  
"What did you do this time?"  
"What, me? He's been ignoring all my calls, all my texts, and he doesn't even sit beside me in the _only_ class we have together," Jisung sighed, running his hand through his hair. The oldest among the three chuckled. "Maybe you must've done something to make him avoid you." Jisung threw a fry at him.  
"Are you guys really my friends?"  
"Hey, we're only stating the truth here. If you really can't stand it, talk to him." The two moved to stand up, picking up their trays. "And if he pushes you away, call us. We'll give him a good beating, yeah?" Chan told him. He knew he didn't mean it, but it made him feel oddly better.

While Jisung made his way out of the cafeteria, he caught a glimpse of the top of Hyunjin's head (he knew it was him because, well, he just knew) so he called out to him. "Hyunjinnie!" He waved his hand in the air for the other to see. He swore Hyunjin saw him, they even made eye contact, so why was he acting like he didn't? Staring at his boyfriend's retreating back left a sad, a maybe ugly feeling in his heart. He wasn't mad anymore, he was just hurt. 

"I fucking hate boyfriends. I fucking hate Hwang Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin? Fucking canceled. Who needs him and his pretty face anyways?" Jisung grumbled under his breath during a lecture and the girl next to him stared at him cautiously, scooting farther away from him. Honestly, he just doesn't care anymore. All he's thinking about is how he's going to get answers from Hyunjin _if_ he can catch him in time.

And so he did. After the class ended, he stomped through the halls, trying to look for traces of Hyunjin anywhere. Right then, he spotted his main clue walking out of a classroom. "Seungmin! Hey!" Jisung shouted. The other seemed to be bothered by his presence, judging by the look on his face. "What do you want?" Seungmin grunted, not giving Jisung another glance as he tried to shake him off, well, _tried_. "Have you seen Hyunjin anywhere or heard of him at least? He's not answering my calls and I'm getting kind of worried," Jisung asked him. Seungmin looked like he was contemplating on it for a while. "'Dunno, that idiot is probably at the studio again doing-- oh shit, wait. I'm sorry, no, forget I said that." Jisung realized something that he said.  
"Oh shit, you're right. Why didn't I think of that? Thanks a bunch, Seungmin," Jisung started to make a move when Seungmin hastily grabbed the back of his shirt. "Wait! Uh, I just remembered, it's my, uhm, brother's birthday today! Do you want to come eat with us?" He became confused at the question. "Uh, no thanks. You hate me so, yeah, I'll pass," Jisung replied, Seungmin was clearly panicking now. "No!-- I mean, no, I don't hate you... now. I want to know you better, yeah."  
"It doesn't seem like you do. 'Kay, See ya." He was feeling suspicious now. Why the hell would Kim Seungmin, the person who showed his clear distaste towards him at any given moment, want to hang out with him? _Unless_ , he was trying to keep something from him.  
Jisung narrowed his eyes at him and made a mad dash towards the direction of the dance studio.

Jisung caught his breath as he stood at the door. _A tough one to shake off, really. Damn those long legs,_ he thought as he stared at the stretched piece of cloth that used to be his favorite sweater. Before he could open the door, a hand yanked his from where it was on the doorknob. "Wait," Seungmin said, clearly out of breath, "they're practicing right now. Wouldn't want to disturb them, right?" Jisung was now beyond confused. "Uh, I've entered a lot of times before and that hasn't stopped them," Jisung defended, turning the knob again. "It's really important because, uh-- you know, that major competition coming up." Seungmin closed the door once more.  
"No, that was a month ago."  
"They're practicing it again?"  
After a few more series of pushing and pulling, the two stumbled into the practice room. 

Three pairs of startled eyes greeted them as they lay on the floor. Minho, Felix, and,  
"Hyunjin," Jisung muttered. The said boy flinched at the mention of his name, trying to keep his hands hidden behind his back. "I tried to stop him, sorry." Seungmin was now standing up. Jisung kept his composure but it dissipated when Hyunjin kept avoiding his eyes. "Yah, Hwang Hyunjin!" He screamed. Not only was his boyfriend avoiding him but he also had his friends keep him away. Hyunjin was definitely mad at him.  
"Was it something I did? Was it because I ruined your research papers from before?" Hyunjin was finally looking at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
"I said I was sorry. I-I really didn't mean to," Jisung explained, "I know you're mad but you didn't have to take it this far." He felt the tears pool in his eyes and the next thing he knew was that he was running; as far as he could, as fast as he could.

Now he's done it. _You're an idiot, Han Jisung. You didn't have to barge in there, cause a commotion, and then just leave. What will Hyunjin think of you now?_ Best case scenario would be Hyunjin forgives him and leave it as that, worst case scenario: Hyunjin would break up with him, get labeled as 'the guy who ruined his ex-boyfriend's future career because he was just clumsy as hell' and then die all alone. He knew he was being paranoid but there's only a few times where he could ruin Hyunjin's homework and get away with it (he's ruined a total of three for the semester).

Jisung gets startled when he heard the door to his apartment open. He dug himself deeper into the sheets, hoping they would just eat him up and make him disappear from the face of the Earth. Hyunjin entered the room to see a small-looking, puffy-eyed Jisung hidden beneath the blankets.  
"Jisung?" He called out to Jisung.  
"Nope, he's not here. He's gone to a better place now," he said.  
Jisung peeked from under the sheets and, lo and behold, Hwang Hyunjin in all his sweaty glory sitting at the edge of his bed. "Hey," Hyunjin said softly. Jisung would have jumped out of bed and hugged him already if he wasn't so anxious of what he was going to say. "Are you here to break up with me?" Jisung asked cautiously, picking at a loose strand on the blanket. Hyunjin's bright laughter filled the room and Jisung's more than relieved to be hearing that right now.

"God, I'm so sorry, Sungie," he apologized, looking at Jisung with full sincerity,  
"It's not your fault. It's just-- here." Hyunjin handed him a large paper bag. Jisung peered inside. A stuffed bear with a badly embroidered 'I❤️U' on its shirt, a box filled with paper cranes, and a handmade card. He looked up at Hyunjin with a questioning look in his eyes.  
"Look, I'm really sorry. It's really childish, but our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special." Jisung listened intently.  
"I didn't want you to find out so I kind of,"  
"Avoided me," Jisung continued.  
"I'm sorry, that was really shitty of me. I never wanted to make you feel bad." Hyunjin looked down, guilty. Jisung gave him a him a tiny smile. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to, I mean, I've done worse to you," he said, "But still, you were acting like you didn't know me. I was extremely hurt, you know." He crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks. Hyunjin was trying his best not to coo at him. "I know, I'm sorry," he told Jisung. He knew Jisung was sulky but he couldn't resist himself from squishing those cheeks and kiss that adorable pout away. "Jisung-ah." Hyunjin scooted closer, Jisung not looking at him. "Sungie," he mused, inching even closer. He repeated that pattern for a couple more times and now they were face to face, except Jisung's face was still turned away.  
"I love you." Jisung was surprised but he couldn't let Hyunjin see that.  
"I love you," Hyunjin repeated, kissing Jisung's forehead. Jisung held back from launching himself into Hyunjin's arms.  
"I really do." Hyunjin pecked his nose, then his cheek, then the lips. _Fuck it._ Jisung wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's neck. "I love you, too," Jisung answered, peppering tiny little kisses all over Hyunjin's face, "I love you so much, I could die." Hyunjin fake-gasped. "Nooo," he howled, "Don't die, I won't have anyone to cuddle with at night." Jisung broke out into the widest grin and pecked Hyunjin's lips. "Just to cuddle?" He asked, Hyunjin stroking his hair tenderly. "No, I won't have anyone to go on movie nights with, I won't have anyone cling to me while I'm studying," Hyunjin laughed, "I won't even have anyone to ruin my homework for me." Jisung hit his arm. "Hey!"  
"My life would be nothing without you."  
Jisung freezed at his statement. "Are you proposing to me?" He asked jokingly. Hyunjin looked at him with so much intensity, he could combust right then and there. "Do you want it to be?" _Oh shit,_ "This is a trick question," he sputtered and Hyunjin was still looking at him with all seriousness. Jisung was taken aback for a moment but smiled as hard as he can because he was the happiest person in the world right now. "Of course." Hyunjin was patiently listening to him. "Even if you ask me again and again, I would still say yes," Jisung told him and he could see the very moment Hyunjin's face light up. Maybe they were the two happiest people in the world and no one could say otherwise.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks so much for reading this. Please give your never-ending love and support to Stray Kids because they deserve the world. Thanks again!


End file.
